Electric Insanity
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Just another one-shot about Ares' descent into madness. It's 'something' alright, and I hope you all enjoy!


Vio: Please enjoy this little tidbit of...something. It's just a random one-shot starring my little spicy roll, Ares. I, for some reason, like to dwell on his deterioration to madness. Hmm, maybe it's because I'm acting a little angsty and my baby has to suffer with me, lol. I'm such a b****. This will also be from Ares' point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! Just my ocs: Ares and Cammie! I also do not own the song: The Mind Electric [distorted version]!

 **. . .**

 **El** _ **e**_ **CT** r **Ic mI** _ **n**_ **D**

 **. . .**

 _ **Think of these thoughts as limitless light exposing, closing circuitry of fright**_

The dim light from the outside didn't faze him, nor did the lights sparking off of his executioners. It sure didn't take them long to find him. He had, after all, made a name for himself shortly after he'd evolved.

 _ **Think of each moment holding this breath as death minute in decimal**_

The different smells of the many types of others in the shared hut almost made him smile. The mixtures of grass, fires, electricity, rocks, grounds, and so many more sparked a hunger within.

" _ **Resident minor, how do you plead? We'll need your testimony on the stand."**_

 _ **[service of the fi fo fum]**_

" _ **Solemnly swear to tell the whole truth so help you son, now raise your right hand."**_

He mustered up the sweetest of smiles as he raised his right arm up. Murmurs, whispers, and snarls surrounded him, enclosed around him.

" _ **Father, your honor, may I explain? My brain has claimed its glory over me. I've a good heart, albeit enasni."**_

 _ **[insane]**_

The voices grew louder but to him, they were just static compared to the one bouncing around inside his broken mind.

… **...make them suffer...**

His smile grew.

" _ **Condemn him to the infirmary!"**_

Their screams were music to his ears. He purposely let them believe that their pleading and begging allowed them to live and it did, if only for a bit longer.

 _*Sigh*_ His claws got caught in a victim's stomach. It seemed he would have to sharpen them a bit more – such a drag.

 _ **All mine towers crumble down, the flowers gasping under rubble. Shrieking in the hall of lull thy genius sates a thirst for trouble.**_

"N-No!" Rolling his eyes, his crimson-stained claws found home deep within the chest cavity of another victim.

How many times could a being plead for forgiveness?

 _ **Scattering sparks of thought energy**_

 _ **Deliver me and carry me away**_

Watching their eyes roll back or cloud over with death was his favorite part. Oh, he liked the blood and splatters of gore every now and then, but he loved to see the hopelessness forever frozen in their dull eyes.

" _ **Here in my kingdom, I am your lord. I order you to cower and prey/pray."**_

The resounding thought of building his own kingdom lingered in his mind more than it should. The mere idea was exciting and sent shivers down his spine, but there was one thing missing...

He would need a queen.

His queen was dead.

An all-too-familiar urge to slaughter was making itself known and with a laugh, he followed the few who had 'escaped'.

They really never did though.

 _ **Someone please help me!**_

 _ **Understand what's going on inside my mind!**_

 _ **Doctor, I can't tell if I'm not me!**_

Blood splattering on the dirt, staining it forever.

Something wet and salty was rushing down his scaly face. Was it rain?

"****?" That sweet, _sweet_ voice was calling his name. He knew the beautiful being that haunted him.

" _ **So, spiraling down thy majesty, I beg of thee have mercy on me. I was just a boy you see, I plead of thee, have sympathy for me."**_

He had long left the horrifically beautiful scene he had created, looking for _**her**_. Every time he neared, she would disappear, leaving behind the faint smell of evergreen and roses.

His chest tightened as he exhaled sharply. Would he always draw so close, only to lose her time and time again?

 _ **When it grows bright, the particles start to marvel having made it through the night**_

 _ **Never they ponder whether electric calming if you look at it right**_

* * *

So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed that. It obviously wasn't the full song, but I liked how it turned out. My poor, poor baby.

Please R&R! TwT


End file.
